Major complaints of cancer patients include fatigue and sleep quality, and subjective impressions are often inaccurate and unreliable. Two inter- related topics of concern are fatigue and sleep length estimation. Actigraphic studies have yielded valuable sleep and daytime activity data on colorectal and breast cancer patients. This project will provide a wrist- worn device, which records sleep/wake/activity data. Building on existing technology, a self-report feature will be developed to enter a patient's subjective impression of his or her fatigue directly into the wrist-worn unit. This feature will act as a platform for algorithm development leading to on- line display of a fatigue-related index (Phase II). Derivation of such index requires data collection in ambulatory patients via self-reporting questionnaires obtained under clinical direction. These observational self- reports, subsequent instrument directed self-reporting, and concurrent activity records will be analyzed to assess the feasibility of creating an algorithm translating activity into a fatigue index in Phase II. Questionnaire and direct entry self-reports (the latter depicted in graphical and numerical display on the device) will be compared to judge the accuracy of direct entry; and this comparison, together with a post-study survey of the subjects, will be used to evaluate the ergonomics of the direct method of fatigue self-reporting. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Many cancer centers will open fatigue clinics to aid patients with the widespread complaint of fatigue which is mostly undertreated. The proposed FASAM will provide a tool to objectively quantify cancer-related fatigue for use by researchers studying chronobiology, chronotherapeutics and other methodologies to manage cancer patients. It will be a cost- effective, valuable means to replace subjective anecdotal impression.